


A Fateful Encounter

by shiningsparkle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Pokemon Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: What happens when a Champion meets a Gym Leader? They battle!
Relationships: Wataru | Lance/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> I posted this fic on tumblr before but thought I'd share it here too 💚 I’ve been wanting to write an actual Pokémon battle for so long and I’m really proud of this fic. It’s personally one of my favorites 💚
> 
> I hope you like it! 💚🌻

The last kid left Sheryl’s gym with a laugh and a wave, their Zigzagoon hopping after them. The gym leader smiled as she watched the kid leave until the gym was empty except for her and her own Pokémon.

“What a successful day it was, right?”

Her Rhydon growled in response, her red eyes glistened with glee. The Drill Pokémon was such a happy creature after spending so much time with the children, playing with them and helping Sheryl in teaching them about taking care of their own Pokémon.

“Let’s clean up and call it a day,” Sheryl said. Today they talked a lot about theoretical stuff. She told the kids about all the possible healing items they could use in battle, so they mostly sat together in the small room leading to the arena today. Sheryl pulled her sand-colored cardigan around herself as she began to gather up all the items that were still lying around, even though she had to praise the little kids. They cleaned up their own stuff to the most part without her asking them to do so.

She stacked the chairs, Rhydon gathered them by pushing them towards her, when she heard the door to the gym open. Sheryl furrowed her brows in surprise. Usually the gym didn’t get a lot of visitors shortly before closing time, maybe one of the children forgot something.

But no. The person stepping into the gym was definitely not a child. It was a man. Tall, dressed in striking clothes and a confidence in his strides, as he approached her, that rendered Sheryl silent until he was but a mere feet in front of her.

She knew who this man was. The Dragon-type using Champion with a love for capes was well-known even beyond his respective regions. She had seen him often enough in broadcasts or magazines wearing the very same outfit he was wearing now. Though she did wonder whether she would’ve recognized him, if he had worn any other clothes.

But, what was he doing here? Rubello Town wasn’t huge, it was famous for contests not battles. Rubello usually didn’t attract any famous trainers, let alone champions from other regions.

“Hello,” she greeted him. Rhydon made a small sound behind her. The man stopped in front of her and held out his hand with a smile. Sheryl shook his hand.

“Good afternoon. I apologize for coming here rather late.”

A warm, clear voice, it didn’t truly fit Sheryl’s first impression of him, unexpected but not an unpleasant contrast to his confident appearance and the rather authoritative air surrounding him. Sheryl allowed herself to catch a closer look of his face now that he was standing in front of her. All sharp features, strong jawline, prominent cheekbones, deep brown eyes, full lips curving upwards into a smile. He was a handsome man, no denying there.

“That’s fine, the gym isn’t closed yet after all. How can I help you, Champion?” she finally replied smiling.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting for people in Hoenn to recognize me.” He laughed.

She shrugged but smiled. “I’d assume only among us Gym Leaders and more well-informed trainers. I’m Sheryl, Rubello Town’s Gym Leader.”

“Lance, a pleasure.”

“Likewise. Well then, what can I do for you?” she slid a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear as she looked up at the man.

“I was hoping for some information about this town and surrounding area for my work here. I thought asking the town’s gym leader would help. Although…”

“Although?” she repeated after he paused. He put his hand up to his chin in thought.

“It’s been a long journey from Johto for me and my partners. So, if you’re up for it, this might be an opportunity to unwind and indulge a bit.” He reached under his cape for his belt. She smiled knowingly when she spotted the Poké Ball in his hand.

“Well, I don’t have a badge to hand out, Champion, but as a gym leader I must accept anyone’s challenge.”

Her Rhydon growled in approval behind her. Lance smiled and the spark that appeared in his eyes at the prospect of an upcoming battle was captivating. What a handsome man he was indeed.

Too bad she would give him a run for his money.

Lance waited for her sign to follow her. Sheryl, accompanied by her smiling Rhydon, led the Champion of the Indigo Plateau through the wide double door leading to the arena of the gym. The arena consisted almost entirely of the battlefield. A huge field of earthy and stony ground and spiky and hilly rocks, they created an environment perfect for the Ground-types she specialized in.

Lance made a quiet “hm” sound as he acknowledged the layout of the battlefield. He stepped across the field to his side with a demeanor and posture that made it obvious to Sheryl why this man was a Champion and not a regular challenger. And it was in that moment, when she took her own place in the arena and saw him standing far across from her that her nerves finally began to get to her.

She was by no means an insecure person, she was capable and powerful or else this position wouldn’t be hers - unofficial or not - but this was the first time she was about to battle a Champion. It was as thrilling as it was daunting. This day took a turn for the most surprising. But she wouldn’t pass up on this opportunity.

Rhydon stepped beside her and growled, red eyes glistening with confidence. Sheryl patted the Pokémon’s shoulder. She understood Rhydon’s eagerness, but Lance was undoubtedly gonna use a Dragon-type for this battle, and she had something more suited for this kind of battle.

Lance stood on the other side of the battlefield, his Poké Ball in hand, straight posture, there was a sense of determination and power all over him. She could only imagine how it must feel for a challenger entering the Champion’s room at Indigo Plateau to face him.

“One on one. First Pokémon who is unable to battle loses!” Sheryl called. Normally they would have a referee, but at this time of day Sheryl almost never had challengers, especially since she only just stopped working with the children, so her staff hasn’t been here since early noon.

“Alright, then let’s go!” Lance replied. He didn’t waste another moment. He threw the Poké Ball onto the battlefield and Sheryl, holding her own Poké Ball in her hand, watched as a Dragonite appeared in front of them. The Dragon Pokémon was adorable. But even with that endearing face she knew better than to underestimate it. She raised her own Ball.

“Hm, I expected to face your Rhydon. Interesting,” Lance commented. She smiled.

“As much as I believe in my Rhydon,” her partner growled in response, “I got something a little more suited for this battle,” she said and threw her Poké Ball. Her trusted Flygon appeared in front of her with a soft cry, landed on one of the rocks and fixated his deep red eyes on the Dragonite immediately.

“A Ground- and Dragon-type, that should make this interesting,” Lance said. Sheryl smiled. Her team didn’t solely consists of Ground-types, she knew how to achieve type coverage even if she specialized in a certain type. Now she could see how she competed with an actual Champion. And she had every intention of winning.

“Flygon, Dragon Breath!”

“Use Dragon Breath too, Dragonite!”

Both Dragons took to the air, graceful and intimidating as they stretched their wings and opened their mouths to launch the attack. The beams of energy burst from their mouths, a gust of light blue and purple colors that shot across the field at the other Pokémon. The collision of the two attacks caused Sheryl to raise her arms to shield her face from the wave of dust it created. Once the dust settled it revealed both Pokémon hovering over the ground, eyes full of determination.

Sheryl smiled and even her Rhydon growled in excitement. What a powerful attack that was, but she didn’t expect anything else from the Champion’s ace Pokémon. She was even more proud of her Flygon for matching that attack’s strength.

“Use Dragon Claw!” she called as she pointed at the opponent’s Pokémon. Flygon made a sound and reacted immediately. He flapped his wings once and charged at Dragonite, raising his arm in flight. His claws began to glow, a faint green light that strengthened them and Sheryl narrowed her eyes, hoping the attack would connect.

“Dodge it!” Lance called and the instance Flygon’s claws would’ve collided with the other Dragon the Pokémon took off. Instead the attack made contact with a rock, making it crumble into dust. Sheryl wouldn’t let it go so easily though.

“Keep it up, Flygon! Dragon Claw!”

“Keep dodging!”

Flygon followed after Dragonite with a cry, claws raised and glowing as he started a fury of attacks. The Pokémon glided through the air, attacked over and over again but never managed to make contact. Dragonite evaded and dodged despite its bulky body and despite Flygon’s speed. It was astounding, no doubt why Lance and his Pokémon made it this far.

And as she caught a glimpse of her opponent across from her she couldn’t help but recognize how Lance had an entirely different presence on the battlefield than any other trainer she’s ever faced. That determined expression, the hint of a smile, the way the cape followed the movements of his hands as he guided and commanded his partner. Sheryl found herself wanting to experience one of his battle as a spectator, where she could just indulge and enjoy seeing a Champion battle.

But first, she had a battle to win.

The onslaught of attacks finally ended and when both Pokémon parted and put some distance between them again, she noticed how Flygon was out of breath.

“Now, use Hyper Beam!” Lance commanded. Sheryl was having none of that. As strong as her Flygon was a Hyper Beam could end it all. Dragonite flew back and opened his mouth, the bright, powerful energy gathering already.

“Flygon, dodge it!”

Her dragon-type Pokémon rushed upwards as Dragonite unleashed the Hyper Beam. Flygon flew across the battlefield, trying his best to escape from the powerful attack while the bright energy followed him. Sheryl was impressed for how long Dragonite could keep up this attack, not to mention aim it rather well. But she knew that Flygon’s could outspeed that attack.

Nonetheless she was relieved when Dragonite finally stopped. And when Flygon landed on another rock he definitely showed signs of exhaustion. All that attacking and dodging did take a lot out of a Pokémon. Sheryl’s brown eyes widened when she noticed how Dragonite also landed back on its feet and shook its head.

The recoil! Let’s use that momentum, she thought, “Flygon, quick use Dragon Claw again!”

This time Flygon’s speed finally gave Sheryl the upper hand in this moment, and the glowing claw collided harshly with the opponent’s Pokémon. Dragonite made a sound of pain as it fell down from the attack while Sheryl couldn’t suppress a smile of satisfaction. Her Rhydon cheered. Lance raised a hand to his chin as he watched the scene.

“Dragonite, are you alright?”

The Dragon Pokémon rose back to its feet. It shook his head again before it opened its eyes, a look of pure resolve in its eyes and growled. Sheryl narrowed her eyes. She hoped the attack would’ve done a bit more damage. But she landed a hit. She could do it again.

“Use Dragon Breath!” Lance called and once more Dragonite opened its mouth to release the purple gust of energy, aiming directly at Flygon.

“Dodge it and move in closer!” Sheryl said and she watched how her Pokémon flew upwards, dodging the beam, and with a flap of his wings Flygon moved closer.

“Now, Dragon Claw!” Sheryl commanded as her Flygon came within reach.

Sheryl spotted Lance’s smirk too late.

“Thought you’d do that,” he said, barely audible to her and she felt her blood run cold. “Dragonite, Ice Punch!”

What?!

Sheryl couldn’t react in time, her Flygon was in the middle of using an attack and much too close to the opponent, too. She could only watch how Dragonite’s Dragon Breath ended and how its fist became surrounded by an icy blue glow. It didn’t take longer than a heartbeat. Dragonite’s fist shot forward, colliding with Flygon’s body. His painful cry made Sheryl’s skin crawl.

“Flygon!” Sheryl yelled as her Pokémon was flung back and slammed into the rocks and stones of the battlefield. A cloud of dust filled the air as rocks crumbled at the impact and Sheryl stared with a racing heart onto the battlefield. Across from her Lance and Dragonite stood and waited.

And when the dust settled, when silence settled upon the arena Sheryl’s eyes widened as she took in the image before her. Flygon laid on the ground, unmoving, eyes closed, in the midst of crumbled and destroyed rocks. No matter how losing was a normal thing to happen in a Pokémon battle, it would never stop filling her with a sense of dread.

“Flygon!” she called again in worry and she rushed to her partner’s side, her Rhydon following. The battle was over. Deep down she knew this since Lance commanded this last attack, it was an ice-type move, nothing was more effective against Flygon than this…

She kneeled on the ground and cradled her Pokémon’s head in her hands. Flygon opened his eyes a bit, he made a quiet sounds. Sheryl shook her head with a smile.

“You were amazing, Flygon, don’t worry. Now, please, get a good long rest,” she said before she called the Pokémon back into its ball. She exhaled heavily once she put the ball away before she stood up again.

When she turned around Lance was approaching her, his own Pokémon also resting in its Poké Ball.

“That was a great battle,” he said and held out his hand. Sheryl shook it.

“It was. Thank you for this chance,” she said smiling. Lance smiled as well, his fingers resting on his chin, his eyes glistening with a surprising warmth that made her heart skip a beat. How intriguing…

“I have to thank you for making the time, especially unannounced.”

“Usually challengers don’t announce themselves beforehand, I assume it’s kinda similar for you?”

He smiled. “Tends to be like this, yes.”

“Didn’t you say you wanted information about Rubello Town?” Sheryl tilted her head. Lance nodded.

“If you don’t mind, maybe we can talk about that information I need over dinner? I also haven’t eaten since my arrival.”

Sheryl laughed. When the laughter stopped the smile remained on her lips.

“I don’t mind at all.”


End file.
